I Hate Everything About You: and yet
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: Naga ruins yet something else for Lina with the result of Lina blasting her into the sky. Well, Naga meets up with Lina again and is acting strangely... Short anf comic LinaxNaga story.


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers... cries**

This is just a short and fun LinaxNaga story... nothing big.

**

* * *

**

I Hate Everything About You… and yet… 

_Oh that damn Naga makes me so mad! She is constantly in the way and causing trouble! _Lina Inverse thought as she walked the quiet forest path alone. Night had fallen and it was completely dark out, but Lina didn't feel like stopping. Lina had just finished a job that was once again thwarted by Naga. Lina was livid.

_I swear, if that bitch comes within one mile of me, I'll blow her into next week!_ Actually, Lina had already blown her up… then she had hotfooted it out of town. That's why she didn't want to stop now. She didn't want Naga to catch up.

Struggling to see in the darkness, Lina tripped over a rather large fallen branch. Cursing the night, she cast a lighting spell. She cursed even more once she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Well, well Lina…having some trouble?" Naga laughed at her. "You always were so terribly clumsy!" Lina glared at her.

_I swear, if looks could kill, this bitch would be incinerated!_ Lina thought viciously.

"What do you want, Naga?!" Lina screamed as she pulled herself up off of the ground.

"Why Lina! I just came to visit you! You left in such a rush that I hardly had anytime to see you!"

"And that suits me fine!" Lina started to walk past Naga but she was stopped by her.

"Come on, Lina! We have such good times together…" Lina looked at her suspiciously.

_Damn, is she drunk? She sure is acting strange…_ Lina thought.

"Naga, what's going on?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Lina dear?" She laughed again and Lina thought that her eardrums would burst.

"I mean that you're acting strange! Are you drunk, or has all of those explosions finally gone to your head?!" Lina shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Shh, Lina! You know that you can't really hurt me with all of your little explosions…"

_Ok, now she's done it!_ Lina gritted her teeth.

"Wanna bet?!" Naga smiled and leaned down, inches from Lina's face.

"I'll bet that you won't… you don't really want to hurt me…"

_Damn, what is her deal?!_

"Ok, seriously…stop these games…" Lina said as she attempted to back away from her. She stopped as her back hit a tree. Naga came in closer. She raised her hand and gently slid it through Lina's long red hair. Officially creeped out now, Lina swatted her hand back only to have her own hand trapped by Naga's.

"Why are you trying to push me away, Lina?" Naga cooed.

"Because you've gone insane!"

"I'm perfectly normal…" Before Lina could do anything to stop her, Naga kissed her gently. Lina struggled against the taller sorceress. Finally Naga freed her mouth and began to leave a trail of kisses down Lina's neck.

_What the hell is she doing?!_ Lina thought as she quickly chanted a spell. Using her free hand, Lina pushed Naga off of her and cast a fireball, followed by a Dragon Slave. Naga was thrown to Kingdom Come. Lina sighed in relief as she sank to the ground.

------

A few days later, Lina ran into Naga again. She tried her best to avoid the dark haired sorceress, but as usual, it didn't work; Naga spotted her.

"That was just cruel, Lina! The way you Dragon Slaved me like that! It really hurt!" Lina scowled at her.

"Good! You deserved it!"

"Heh, I was completely drunk out of my mind! I can't be held responsible for anything that I did!" Naga said defensively.

_So she _was _drunk…_

Naga studied Lina for a second with an amused look.

"What exactly _did_ I do…?"

"Nothing!" Lina said quickly as she attempted to get away from her, but Naga followed behind her.

"Well, it must have been something amusing…I've never seen your face turn so red!" Lina quickly turned on her heel to face the smiling Naga.

"FIREBALL!"

Naga ran as Lina continued to cast spell after spell.

"I hate you Lina! You're so mean to me!"

"Good! Say it again!"

"I hate you! I hate everything about you, Lina!"

"The feelings mutual!"


End file.
